A Tickly Sleepover
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie meets a new Tickle monster named Blithe! Will he be happy to see this shy intruder?


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Cassie was invited to the tickle realm and immediately ran to go and jump on Jocu's bed. She loved it when she got to chill with her tickle buddies.

"I can't wait to jump on the bed!" she giggled, now running into the room. The minute she entered into the room, she ran and pounced but she heard someone groan.

"Oh! My goodness who's out there?!" The voice said, somewhat startled.

"EEK!" Cassie squeaked out, a bit startled someone else was in there. She went to run for it and then realized that whoever it was was very large. She went to jump off the bed and then realized that she wasn't in Jocu's room! This room was dark green with white accents around it.

"Who's there?" A gentle voice said. Cassie was stunned and unsure of what to do but she decided to ease out. But before she could, a clawed hand grabbed her leg.

"HEY!" She squealed.

But the person climbed out of the blankets and pulled her to them. She looked and saw he was a large tickle monster with dark green skin and dark green eyes. His white hair was slightly bushy and he was handsome.

"Well well…who is this?" he cooed, now pulling her to him.

"GAH! Jocu help!" she panicked, now trying to squirm free.

"Hey easy!" he said, now quickly transforming into a large snake-like creature and wrapping around her.

"HELP! LET ME GO!" Cassie squealed.

"Not so fast there; I'm not gonna hurt you," he said, now wrapping around her more. Cassie continued to squirm and was about to squeal again when he gently coiled around her mouth to keep her from yelling more.

"Shhhh. Shh shh shh shh, relax. I'm going to finish my nap and you're going to rest with me," Blithe soothed, now winking at her, still in his snake-like form.

"MET ME MO!" She demanded, still muffled by him.

"You're not going anywhere. I believe you are the one that Jocu brings to visit from time to time." Blithe smiled, now laying down and resting, still having Cassie wrapped in his coils.

"If he sleeps, I can escape," Cassie thought, now trying to get free. But it was no use. Even though Blithe was fast asleep, there was no escape from the gentle coils. He had her wrapped up tight and he had no plans to let her go.

Cassie squirmed more and more, but there was no escape from him. He had her!

A few hours later…

Blithe slowly opened his eyes and saw Cassie had fallen asleep. He chuckled and unwound himself from her mouth and began nuzzling her. He then changed back into his original form.

"Wake up pretty one."

Cassie groaned and turned over so she could sleep more, but Blithe was playfully persistent.

"Come now little flower; open those eyes," Blithe cooed. As Cassie opened her eyes, she was greeted by the playful and charming brother.

"Now then, how about telling me your name?" he chuckled. "I am Blithe, a tickle monster Prince. I am one of Jocu's brothers."

"I'm Cassie. Jocu brought me to visit here."

"I see. Well then, I'm glad you stumbled in here." He smiled and then playfully transforming into a large fluffy feather!

"GAH!" Cassie laughed, now feeling him begin tickling her neck and around her ears. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Why?"

"BEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHCAUSE!"

"Then let's bump it up a notch shall we?" He giggled, now transforming into a large long fluffy boa and wrapping around her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"This is most enjoyable." He laughed, now enjoying her company more and more. But after a few minutes, he stopped and let her breathe and transformed her back.

"H-How were you able to do that?!" Cassie grinned happily.

"It is one of my special powers. We all have unique abilities. So what are you doing today?"

"Spending the day with all of us! That was a cute scene by the way," Jocu smiled, now appearing out of nowhere.

"Have you been watching the entire time?" Blithe smirked.

"Of course. I was just invisible. I knew Cassie stumbled into the wrong room and I wanted you both to meet." Jocu said with his handsome grin.

"Oh Jocu!" Cassie laughed, now throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh that does it!" Jocu laughed, now running at her playfully and Blithe jumped in too! It wasn't long before Cassie was cuddling with both brothers and gently scratching behind their ears. They loved having behind their ears scratched.

"Blithe," Cassie said.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I got to meet you…I like you." She smiled.

"Awwww, you're just the cutest human I've ever met." Blithe smoothed, now sitting up and nuzzling her cheek and making her giggle.

"Hey now. No one can cuddle better than me," Jocu scoffed playfully, now gently pushing Blithe over so he too could cuddle Cassie.

This was truly one of the best days ever!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Blithe is definitely the charmer, but Jocu gives him a pure run for his money as well. :)**

 **Just a note to clear up any confusion for anyone:**

 **I also wanted to explain something to everyone. The tickle monster princes (Jocu, Jest, Jape, Blithe, Amio, Vivo, and Jovi) and some of the other tickle monster ideas belong to me. They are the OCs that I have created.**

 **Frequently, newbienovelistRD and I do stories with them together. newbienovelistRD also owns a few ideas from the Tickle Monster realm, such as the tickle bed and a few other wonderful ideas! If you all have any suggestions for stories, you can ask both of us because both of us are creators of this realm, we just own different aspects of it. I am glad you all enjoyed the story! They are truly fun to write!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I agree wholeheartedly with guestsurprise! And wonderful story, Amiga!**


End file.
